


I’m Fine... Really

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [24]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadspeed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: After an accident while repairing the ship, Lil’Cato gets hurt. He doesn’t want to tell his dads about it, after all... it can’t be THAT bad. Right...?





	I’m Fine... Really

Lil’Cato mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the jet engine. The Ventrexian insisted that he could take care of the damages done to the ship himself.

Despite having trust in the kit, Gary still wanted someone to be outside with him, to keep watch for the dangerous creatures roaming around. Of course, the Ventrexian wasn’t super into the idea of being outside with Fox for an hour or more, so instead he went with Ash.

“How’s it looking up there?” She asked for the sixth time. “Almost done... just keep an eye out.” He responded, in the middle of his own little zone.  
A rustling in the grass made her turn back toward the wilderness, the tall grass moving slightly. “Um... Lil’Cato...? I think we’ve got company...!” The Ventrexian didn’t seem to hear.

With a loud screech, the creature leapt out of the grass toward them. Lil’Cato’s ears perked up, hearing it’s roar, he looked down the ladder and saw the giant mantis creature hurdling towards him.

*CLANG*  
The mantid crashed into the ladder, making the Ventrexian loose his footing and fall to the rocky ground. Ash blasted the mantid before it could recover, it screeches in pain before crawling away and back into the grass.

“....ngh....”

Ash turned back toward him, he was still curled up on the ground. She gasped and rushed to his side. “Oh god- are you okay?!” He groans and slowly sits up, “Ugh... couldn’t land on my feet that time... heh...” he chuckled nervously at the end. Ash continued to look at him in worry, he sighs as he rises to his feet. 

“I’m alright Ash... really-AUGH!!” He yelped in pain as he stood, his right foot giving out on him. Ash reacted quickly and caught the kit before he hit the ground. “That doesn’t sound alright...!” He gives her an unamused look. “It’ll be okay Lil’Cato, we’ll just go find your dads and then-“

“N-no! They can’t know about this...!” He interrupts, wincing slightly from the pain. “Wha- no Lil’Cato...! This looks like it’s really bad...! You CANT hide this from them!”

“I can and I will Ash! Just watch me-NGH!” He groans as he tried standing himself. Ash shakes her head, gently lifting him up again. “Look... lets just get you to your room at least okay...? Then we’ll talk about this.”

With that, she led the injured Ventrexian into the ship and toward his room.  
—————  
“I was wondering what was taking you two so lo-“ Fox stopped when he saw his sister helping the Ventrexian inside. “Geez... what the hell happened to you?”

“None of your business, Tryvuulian...” Lil’Cato groaned. Ash rolled her eyes. “One of those mantids attacked us and he fell off the ladder. Look, just help me get him up in his bunk...”

“Ash... I’m fine...! I can do it myself...” the Ventrexian grumbles as he attempts to climb the ladder to his bed. He couldn’t even get up one step before Fox had grabbed him gently and pulled him away. “Ugh... Lemme go Tryvuulian...!”

“No. Look... we’ll call a truce since your hurt, and I’ll just let you rest in my bed.” Lil’Cato groaned, but before he could argue he was set onto his roommate’s bed, wincing as his foot touched the mattress. Ash stood by him filled with worry.

“Lil’Cato... you CANT hide this from Gary and Avocato...! Even if you were to try to, you couldn’t!” The Kit glares at her, his eyes still filled with pain. “Ash... I’m fine...! Really...” he groans softly, trying to mask the sharp flare ups he was constantly feeling in his foot. “I just sprained it... I’ll be fine...!”

He frowns, his ears flattened in frustration. Ash sighs softly, motioning her brother to the hall slightly, hoping the Ventrexian wouldn’t notice. “Okay fine... you believe what you want...! Just stay here at least...? Please...?” Lil’Cato groans, resting his head back onto the pillow. Ash and Fox left the room momentarily and closed the door.

“You really think he’s okay Ashie...?” Fox questioned her. She sighs and shakes her head, “Of course I don’t Fox...! I just needed to get away from him without him following. I need you to keep an eye on him while I go find his dads. He can’t hide this from them, and I won’t let him.” Fox nods, watching her go.

The Tryvuulian entered the room again, his eyes glued to the Ventrexian in his bed. He stopped seeing the tears in the kit’s eyes...

“Lil’Cato...?”

The Ventrexian jumped at his voice, his whole body jolting. “Fox-AGH...!” He bit back a yell as his foot moved across the bed slightly. “-I thought you left...!”

“No. Well... yes, but just for a second.” Fox replies, Lil’Cato just rolls his eyes. “You sure your oka-“ Lil’Cato growls softly, lifting his head up and glaring at the other. “I’m. Fine.” Fox didn’t argue any further, he just had to keep him laying there until his sister found Gary or Avocato.  
—————  
Ash rushes down the hall, looking through every door desperately. Instead she found Quinn. ‘Better than nobody...’

“Quinn...?” She turns towards her, raising an eyebrow, however the worry on Ash’s face made her concern grow. “Ash...? What’s going on....?” She said sternly, in all honesty she thought Gary had gotten into some trouble again. “L-Lil’Cato is... um...” she stuttered nervously. Quinn’s eyes widened realizing, she stood up quickly. 

“Where is he?”  
—————  
Lil’Cato was trying desperately not to so much as groan or whimper in pain, he couldn’t have everyone worrying about him, besides... it can’t be THAT bad... right...?

“Little Cato...? You know you gotta tell them your hurt man-“

“-I’m FINE-NGH..!!” The kit snapped sitting up, groaning when he moved his foot a bit. Fox winces slightly at him before gently laying him back down. “It’ll be alright... Ashie is going to get Gary and Avocato and then you’ll be-“

“-WHAT??!” Lil’Cato yelped, pinning his ears and baring his fangs in frustration. “Hey! You know you can’t hide this from them!-“

“-SHUT THE HELL UP I CA-AUGH!!” Lil’Cato yells before groaning in pain as he moved his foot again. Fox shakes his head, “...not like ‘that’ you can’t.” The Ventrexian growls at him, his claws buried in the bedsheets.

“Little Cato.”

The kit flattened his ears nervously hearing Quinn’s voice, averting his gaze. She shakes her head and approached him nonetheless. “Don’t bother faking it. Ash told me everything. Besides, you can’t fake this and you know it.” Lil’Cato yowls softly and doesn’t look at her. “Lil’Cato. Please. Which is it...?” The Ventrexian yowls softly again, closing his eyes in defeat.

“...the left one...” Quinn turns to the kit’s legs and reaches down to feel his right foot. The boy yells as soon as she touched it. “Quinn I said it was the left one...!”

“Exactly. I knew you were lying...” Lil’Cato whines in defeat and lays his head back down, tears finally falling from his eyes. Fox was knelt by him, he wasn’t keen on the idea, but he knew the kid needed some form of comfort, and his main source wasn’t there and he didn’t want them to know. So, he gently pet the kit’s head. Surprisingly, the Ventrexian didn’t swat him away as usual, but only whines softly and presses into his touch.

“Fox, help me get him to the medbay.” Quinn requested, Ash approaches the three, concerned. “Is it bad...?” Quinn sighs, “I won’t know for sure unless we get an X-ray.” Ash grimaces, yeah. that meant it was bad.

Fox gently lifted the kit out of his bunk, being extra careful with his leg, Lil’Cato surprised him when he buried his face into the Tryvuulian’s shoulder. Fox sighs and gently pet his head hoping to comfort him. The boy whines before sobbing softly, Fox shushes him and keeps petting him gently.  
—————  
Gary was next to Avocato, they were laying under the beautiful sunset watching the first stars of the night appear. Gary was nestled into the Ventrexian’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the other’s and gently rubbing his fur. They’d been having their own personal time together through the entire day, Avocato bringing Gary out to lunch and dinner, and afterward they laid out here, their tummies too full to really do anything else out.

They didn’t mind though, they were just happy to be together again... nothing could ruin this moment...

“Avocato. You and Gary need to come back to the Crimson Light. Now.”

H.U.E’s voice over the communicator broke the silence, the two tended up hearing the sudden voice. “HUE? What’s going on over there?” Gary asked concerned.

“It’s Little Cato.”

The two went cold, they didn’t even bother to listen to HUE’s explanation and jumped to their feet and dashed back toward the ship.  
—————  
“-AUGH!!” Lil’Cato yelled as Quinn made sure his leg was in position, she shushes him softly. “Sorry... I just need to make sure this is straight...”

The kit whines softly, his fur damp with tears. Fox was still at his side, gently rubbing his head and wiping away any more tears that showed themselves. He knew Lil’Cato was in a hellova lot of pain, especially since he wasn’t swatting the Tryvuulian away like usual.

“SPIDERCAT??!” A certain blonde’s voice came from down the hall. Lil’Cato winces and tries curling himself up in fear. Fox shushes him and rubs his back gently, hoping to keep him calm.

Gary pushes the door open, looking In panicked. Lil’Cato curls himself up more trying to hide himself, Fox continues to comfort him. Gary gasps seeing the boy, Avocato following after. Lil’Cato hides his face with his paws, trembling.

“Oh Spidercat... what happened...?!” Gary sighs and approached the downed kit. Lil’Cato whimpers and pulls his arms around himself more. Fox rubs the Ventrexian’s shoulder gently, “C’mon little guy... it’s alright...” the kit peeks out at the Tryvuulian, his eyes red from the tears. Gary sighs and gently rubs the kit’s forearm, feeling his trembling. “Buddy... it’ll be okay...”

It was then the boy looked up at his two dads, whining softly as more tears fell from his eyes. Gary wipes them away gently and rubbed the kit’s cheek. Gary forces a smile, just trying to comfort his boy. Avocato turned toward Quinn, who was currently looking over the X-ray. “How’s it look?”

“There’s a bad break in there... though, it looks to have been stressed somewhat.” Avocato turned back to his boy, seeing him look away in guilt. “Son... don’t tell me you tried to walk on that...?!”

Lil’Cato was hesitant to shake his head and lie, but he knew nothing would work for him now. “...I thought it was just a sprain...and if I stayed off it I’d be fine.....”

“-well it isn’t. And now because of that your gonna be bedridden even longer...!” Lil’Cato whines at his father’s statement. Gary turns to Avocato, silently telling him ‘now is not the time...’ before caressing the boy’s hair gently. “Buddy... it’s alright... everyone gets hurt at some point... but, they have to take care of themselves when they do...! Otherwise it just gets worse...!” The blonde gestures to the X-ray.

“...besides... we’re your dads Spidercat...! It’s our job to worry about you...! Your our boy.” Lil’Cato looks down in guilt before nuzzling into Gary’s touch. The human smiles, knowing that the boy knew now that what he did was unnecessary.  
—————  
The boy spent the next few months in bed. Fox gave up his bunk during that time and would look after the Ventrexian whenever his dads weren’t able to, which wasn’t very often, but he felt he had to be there for his roommate. Even IF he was a stupid little Ventrexian...


End file.
